


Absolutely Sure

by rangerofdiscord



Series: Chasing After You - A Series of Allison/Leonard Drabbles [5]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Pregnancy, Pregnancy, Romance, Slight nsfw-ness, Some angst, i guess, slight emetophobia mention towards the end (just mentions of puking)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerofdiscord/pseuds/rangerofdiscord
Summary: Leonard and Allison struggle to figure out what to do once they discover Allison is pregnant.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of some random short stories/one-shot fics I plan on doing that will focus around my new story on how Leonard and Allison's relationship started. It won't be in order, and it won't always be pretty. But I think pregnancy is always a good place to start.

“You’re absolutely sure?” There was no hint of emotion in his voice, not that there ever was normally, outside of trace amounts of sarcasm or condescension. And a part of him knew that now more than ever he really should try to be more caring, but the shock of what Allison had just told him was still settling in. “There’s no doubt in your mind?” 

“I heard it’s fucking heartbeat and saw it on the monitor, Leonard. I’m fairly certain there’s a fuckin’ kid in me.” She snapped, never looking up from the metal table she was sitting at. Since coming into his apartment she had seemed different. Colder, more withdrawn and even scared. Now she sat there, arms wrapped around her chest as though that was all that was holding her together. Her long, curly blonde hair fell into her face, masking her emotions.

Leonard Church had seen Bethany Allison McCoy walk through fire and hell to save him, tossing him over her shoulder like she was nothing. He had seen her take bullets as though they were just vaccinations, and he had seen her deck men taller and stronger than her with no fear in her eyes. Yet there was fear in her. It radiated from her body in pulses, from the tense muscles in her forearms, to her leg bouncing methodically, her upper torso shaking. She was afraid. 

“So… You’re pregnant. And you’re sure it’s mine?” It wasn’t the classiest of questions to ask, but he and Allison had never defined their relationship outside of ‘friends who get drunk with one another and sleep with each other’. He was too focused on getting his degrees, she was too focused on her military career. She could have easily been sleeping with someone else. 

Nails digging into her skin, the blonde woman took a deep, shaky breath. “Yeah, I. I’ve never slept with anyone besides you. So it’s yours.” 

“I just had to check.” Why was he defending himself? 

“I know.” 

“So… What are you going to do?” 

For the first time since she had walked in, Allison looked up at him. There were tears in her eyes, and marks along her cheeks from where she had been crying. Her lips were chapped and bleeding from her picking at the dead skin, and she looked pale. He had never seen her like this before, she had never been this vulnerable. She was always the tough one, the one who never showed fear or her true emotions. She was a perfect soldier. 

It was then that he realized just how much this was freaking her out, how much it was scaring her. “I don’t know, Leonard. I don’t fucking know, okay? I’m twenty years old, no degree, I’m just a fucking soldier who was prematurely promoted because her Captain died in front of her, I live in a shitty one bedroom apartment on the bad side of town, I have no family, barely any friends, my entire life is dependent upon me being fit enough to be sent wherever they can send me I…” 

The words had fallen from her mouth quickly, each word becoming more passionate than the last. Tears streamed down her cheeks, past her freckles and she cut herself off by biting her knuckles. 

Leonard’s first instinct was to get up and hug her, maybe even kiss her or play with her hair, but he found himself unable to move. He just sat there, feeling helpless and lost. “I can’t abort it. I know that much. I just.. I don’t know if I can raise it, or if I’ll put it up for adoption, or what..” Now she whispered, her voice hoarse and as she ran a hand through her curly mane of hair, she looked at him with steely blue eyes. 

“It’s your child. Do you want it?” She asked him. It was a simple enough question, but one that he couldn’t answer right away. 

“I…” Running a hand over his face, he sighed and leaned forward. “I don’t know, Ally. You’re twenty, I’m nineteen. I still have at least a year before I get my bachelor’s degree, and you know I want a doctorate. I never planned on having a family, but if I ever did want one I always imagined myself being.. Much older. Well-renowned in my field and established. Not.. Nineteen years old.” 

“But I know this, if you.. If you decide to keep it, I will support you in any way I can. Financially, emotionally, I’ll be there for you. It is partially my fault that you are pregnant, anyways.” To be fair, she had begged him not to pull out. But he should have been smarter and ignored her. “And I know that.. There are options for us. We’re both in the military, we could fuck.. I don’t know.. Fuck it, we could get married.” 

“Married? Leonard we aren’t even in a relation--” 

“Yes, I know, I know. But we’ll get more housing money if we’re married, you know. Especially with a kid on the way. Might even be able to afford a house. We could give the kid a good life. It won’t always be great, I’ll be focused on school and you on the war but..” Finally, he glanced up at her as he spoke. Those beautiful blue eyes were wide open, her chapped lips slightly parted as she took in what he said. “Fuck, it’s something we’ll have to talk about more but.. It’s one idea.”

Swallowing and bunching up her hands into fists, Allison sat back. She didn’t speak for a while, just sat there, staring at him. When she did speak, her voice had returned back to it’s normal tone. Even and cool. “I’m not sure.. I don’t think I’ll make a good mom, Leonard. It might be best to give it up for adoption.” 

“You risked your life to save children and laid down with them, singing them to sleep in a cargo bay.” 

“I like kids. I’ve.. I guess I have always wanted one, but I’m. I.” One hand shakily went up to her hair, pulling some of it in her fist. “My parents were shit, so I guess I’m afraid I’ll be like them, you know?” 

“I won’t let you be a shit mom, and besides, if anything I’ll be a shit father. Anyways, this is all stuff we can talk about in the next… God, what? Six months? How far along are you?” Finally feeling the courage, he reached out and took her free hand in his own. Giving him a soft smile, she threaded their fingers together. 

“Eleven weeks.” 

“See? We have all this time to talk about what we’re going to do.” Trying to smile back at her, Leonard pulled her chair closer. “So don’t worry, I’ll be there with you through it all.” 

“I could use someone to hold my hair up while I’m puking my guts out at three a.m.” Raising an eyebrow, she gave him a smug look. Her torso was still shaking, and leg bouncing, but Allison was finally starting to seem calmer. 

Nodding, he took a deep breath. “Right. Anything else?” 

“Well, now that you mention it--”


End file.
